Unconditionally
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Ubicado en Luna Nueva. Laurent no pudo resistirse a morderla. Tampoco quiso. La dejó allí, retorciéndose de dolor. Ahora, convertida, Bella deberá enfrentarse a su nueva existencia... sin el amor de su vida. ExB.
1. Monsters

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Sé que no he terminado Masen Family, pero no se apuren y disfruten mientras de esta nueva creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, así como el universo, pero la historia es mía.

Comenzamos con el encuentro de Bella y Laurent, si este se hubiera llevado a cabo en el patio de los Cullen, en vez de en el claro.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **1.- Monsters**

 _Bella's POV_

\- ¿Bella? – su delicado ceño se fruncía con curiosidad mientras sus ojos de color escarlata me recorrían.

\- Me recuerdas – en realidad no debería alegrarme porque un vampiro me recordara, en especial uno tan perturbador como lo era él, sin embargo, la situación me había podido.

\- Claro que lo hago – sus blancos dientes me sonrieron desde un rostro de tez olivácea, sin embargo, un incómodo silencio cayó casi al instante.

\- No esperaba verte aquí – señalé con un ademán vago la mansión, que hasta hacía unos meses había sido mi refugio, pero que ahora parecía tan vacía e inhóspita como mi existencia.

\- Sí, bueno… pensaba hacer una visita de cortesía… Voy de paso. – Él parecía sentir mi incomodidad, aunque no mencionó nada acerca de mi agitado aspecto y de la mochila sobre mis hombros, que había necesitado para volver a encontrar la construcción. – A mí también me sorprende verte aquí… y sola.

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad, buscando algún resquicio que le permitiera saber lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, como si fuéramos viejas amigos en un reencuentro en vez de bestia y presa.

Sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo en un lento recorrido en el contorno del claro, rodeándome con él.

\- Sí, yo… - mis ojos, sin quererlo, se aguaron un poco y perdí algo de la seguridad con la que había soportado hasta entonces. – Ya no estoy con ellos. – Volví a señalar la casa, con menos energía.

\- ¡Vaya! – se mostraba genuinamente sorprendido. – No esperaba que la situación fuera tan sencilla. – Ante mi mirada de desconcierto, continuó: - Verás, estoy aquí como un favor personal para Victoria...

\- ¿Victoria? – reaccioné medianamente rápido, mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos de nuevo.

\- Sí. Imaginarás fácilmente sus motivos. Venganza. En realidad, todo se reduce a eso. Ella esperaba poder cobrarse la vida de James… con la tuya. – Yo aún no podía salir de mi estupefacción. – Claro que, si ya no eres, ya sabes, su ¿mascota? No creo que matarte le resulte satisfactorio… En definitiva, una lástima.

Fruncí mis labios ligeramente, pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa que nunca se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están los Cullen? – escuchar el apellido no me impactó tanto como creí que lo haría, pero sí lo suficiente para que él viera la verdad reflejada en la mueca de dolor de mi rostro. - Ya veo.

\- Ahora que has visto que sería inútil, supongo que podemos, ya sabes… ¿seguir con nuestro camino? – mi pregunta sonó a súplica más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero decidí que no había nada más que hacer.

\- Eso sería lo lógico, claro está. Sin embargo…, no creo poder dejarte ir así de fácil. – Sus piernas detuvieron su andar meditabundo y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, taladrando mi rostro con ellos. Esperaba que lo cuestionara, pero había algo en el fondo de mi cabeza, una pequeña vocecita que me indicaba que, si moría, si lo dejaba matarme como fuera que quisiera hacerlo, no tendría que volver a mi gris realidad en la que el amor de mi vida se había marchado y me había dejado en manos de los humanos, tan alejada de él.

\- No me mates – dije, aun así. Sin embargo, mi tono no era en absoluto convincente, ni siquiera para mí.

De un momento a otro lo tuve frente a mí, sujetando mi rostro con una férrea fuerza que me impedía si quiera respirar sin que él lo permitiera.

\- No te preocupes, seré bueno. Prometo alimentarme lo más rápido posible, y no dejar nada para Victoria. Saldrá bien – mi pobre voluntad llegó al ras del suelo, y sin querer, me encontré asintiendo torpemente, lo mejor que pude, entre sus manos.

\- Está bien, supongo. – Mi mirada se desvió alicaída a la inmensa casa blanca a mi costado.

\- ¿Qué? – su agarre se aflojó un poco presa de la sorpresa. Regresé mi mirada a él.

\- Mátame. Si vas a hacerlo, sólo hazlo ahora. No, no, no tengo por qué seguir. Edward no va a volver. Por favor, mátame – el agujero en mi pecho se hizo presente con un doloroso espasmo, sin embargo, la promesa del pronto alivio sofocaba el dolor detrás de mis palabras.

Un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos apareció en cuanto su adelantado cerebro digirió lo dicho, un brillo tan perverso que me hizo pensar que se arrepentiría, que cambiaría de opinión y me dejaría en aquel claro, hundiéndome de nuevo en la soledad. Lo atisbé por un momento, o al menos lo intenté, ya que no quería, en lo absoluto, imaginar el resto de mi vida, fingiendo estar bien y evitando los coqueteos de Jacob, esperando desesperadamente por mi muerte.

Sus brazos me rodearon de inmediato, con sus manos acunando mi cabeza con pétrea delicadeza, orientando mi cuello hacia arriba, despegando ligeramente mis pies del suelo.

\- Aunque quisiera – exhaló muy cerca de mi oreja, pasando su helada lengua por el largo de mi carótida, obligando un estremecimiento a lo largo de mi columna. – Es un regalo demasiado precioso para desperdiciarlo. – Respiró con lentitud, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tomar impulso para hundir sus dientes en mi carne.

Fui capaz de susurrar un pequeño Te Amo dedicado al amor de mi vida, que en mi mente observaba la escena con dolor e impotencia, antes de que el dolor me encerrara en mi propio cuerpo.

A raíz del sufrimiento que había sentido la última vez, esperaba retorcerme de inmediato, buscando escapar, con el familiar ardor recorriendo mis venas. Sin embargo, la suave presión que ejercían sus labios al succionar con fuerza, el leve movimiento de sus dientes buscando anclarse mejor mientras su lengua removía tejido en mi interior, deseosa de obtenerlo todo, me distrajo efectivamente, y me causó un adormecimiento que me dejó con una extraña sensación de deseo vago y de resignación total.

Poco a poco, sentí como el pulso en mis oídos disminuía, como mis venas dejaban de ser las hinchadas y esponjosas vías que siempre habían sido. Un agudo pitido comenzó en mi cabeza y el bosque dio vueltas a mi alrededor. Me había suficientes veces como para anticipar lo que me pasaría a continuación. Recé en silencio por no tener que esperar a Edward mucho tiempo en mi infierno personal.

No mucho después, mis músculos se aflojaron. Mis manos, que habían estado aferradas a sus antebrazos, en un esfuerzo por disminuir la presión sobre mi cuello, se soltaron y acariciaron sus brazos antes de caer a mis costados. Mis ojos dieron vueltas dentro de mi cráneo y una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Boquee un poco por aire, preparándome para el latente dolor que amenazaba con dominarme.

Sin embargo, no mucho después, la succión disminuyó. Mi mundo de relajación fue sacudido brutalmente por la sensación del veneno, que por fin había encontrado el punto en que podía fluir libremente por mi cuerpo, quemando a sangre fría todo mi interior. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sendos gritos emergieron de mi boca, temblores azotaron mi cuerpo mientras mi agresor comenzaba a alejarse de mí, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

\- ¿Qu… qué…? – intenté formular la pregunta, a pesar de las pesadas cortinas de sufrimiento que se cernían sobre mí.

Me miró durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras mis manos subían hasta mi garganta para tantear el enorme agujero del que brotaba mi sangre, mezclada con el líquido plateado que era su veneno, empapando mi suéter y el resto de mi ropa. Caí de rodillas, y la fuerza del impacto rápidamente me venció, lanzándome directo al suelo, desde donde miré como una lenta sonrisa se extendía abiertamente bajo sus ensangrentados labios. Lentamente, su lengua lamió los restos escarlata que los rodeaba, antes de retirar el resto con su manga. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada y fuertes espasmos me recorrieron. Las lágrimas fluían ahora sin detenerse, y mis ojos se dirigieron suplicantes a los suyos, con tanta necesidad que lo hicieron soltar una carcajada.

\- A juzgar por todo el jueguito que James inventó, realmente creí que valdrías la pena. Que serías la más inigualable delicia que mi lengua probaría, y que requeriría de todo mi ser el poder apartarme. Pero ahora, con tu sangre en mi boca, creo… que no es para tanto.

Sujeté mi garganta con fuerza y extendí mi otra mano hacia él, buscando con ganas mi prometida recompensa.

\- No, no jajajajaja – rió con fuerza ante mi gesto. – Victoria no me lo perdonaría. Esto será más interesante. No eres rival para ella como humana, no habría forma de que la caza la satisficiera. Ni de cerca. No puedo esperar a que ella lo descubra.

Mis movimientos se vieron afectados por el dolor y me convertí en una masa retorcida contra el pasto, que gritaba a todo lo que mis pulmones le permitían.

\- Así que me iré. Volveré… con ella seguramente, para observar el show. – Asintió ausentemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado norte del prado, sin embargo, dio una mirada atrás y volvió con paso veloz. – Solo lo probaré de nuevo. Para el camino.

Sus manos me alzaron por el cuello, cortando mi flujo de aire, antes de sumergir sus dientes en mi carne blanda de nuevo, esta vez mucho más brutalmente, sin cuidado. Esta vez, sí que sentí el dolor que me causaba, y mientras él se alimentaba, los bordes de mi visión se pusieron borrosos y más lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas hasta caer en su boca. Me soltó relativamente rápido, dejándome caer con fuerza contra el suelo, sin la entereza suficiente si quiera para intentar cerrar mi garganta.

Lo vi arrodillarse contra el suelo, mirando al cielo en busca de control. Su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos se veían salvajes.

\- Lo lamento. Tomé de más. La conversión será más lenta ahora. No fue mi intención – dijo por cortesía. Inmediatamente supe a lo que se refería. La quemazón se hizo tres veces más intensa, y la sentí avanzar por cada milímetro de mi cuerpo a pasos lentos, con dificultad. Un grito ahogado se abrió paso desde mis pulmones y subió hasta mi garganta donde una parte del aire salió por la gran herida que ahora me marcaba, mientras la otra se desperdiciaba al llegar a mi boca y salir sin emitir sonido alguno. El pánico me recorrió, aumentando mi angustia.

\- Oh. Quizás haya lesionado tus cuerdas vocales. Es posible. No te preocupes, se regenerarán, eventualmente. La ventaja es que te mantendrán callada.

Su risa fue lo único que escuché mientras la soledad del bosque me tragaba y me escupía al fondo de la desesperación. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el verdadero dolor.

 **OoO**

Quizás me retorcí durante días. Quizás por semanas. Mis manos, llenas de la sangre y la tierra que me rodeaban, habían dejado profundos surcos con la forma de mis dedos en el cuidado pasto. Lo había hecho intermitentemente, cuando las cosas empeoraban y necesitaba canalizarlo. En algún momento, había dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo, la desesperación me había podido al no poder emitir ni un sonido. Mis uñas estaban rotas y ensangrentadas. Los cortes ya no estaban, claro, pero recordaba su dolor, añadido al preexistente. El cielo cambió de color varias veces, pasando de los grises brillantes a los oscuros azules para luego volver a empezar. Podía apreciar el contorno de las copas de los árboles incluso de noche, mientras mis ojos vagaban en un intento de distraerme de la ardiente quemazón que me consumía, y luego, para evitar enfrentarme a mi nueva realidad.

El dolor había sido insoportable. El agujero de mi pecho parecía haberse ampliado y alguien había puesto un fuego vivo dentro de el, cuyas leguas ardientes consumían y circulaban hasta cada pequeño rincón de mi cuerpo. Mi conciencia había sido oscilante. A veces podía notar a todos los pequeños insectos y animales a mi alrededor. Y por momento me olvidada hasta de mi nombre. Intenté tapar la herida de mi cuello un par de veces, sin embargo, mis manos carecían de fuerza, y las contadas ocasiones que lograba moverlas, sólo había logrado que cayeran, débiles, sobre mi herida abierta, que sangró por un largo tiempo.

En algún punto mis lágrimas se agotaron, al igual que mis movimientos. Me limité a quedarme tumbada, presa de los espasmos que me recorrían. Mi voz había vuelto, también, no mucho después, pero los chillidos que salían de mí me lastimaban los oídos.

De lo primero de lo que fui consiente fue del ruido de las hojas. Primero las de los árboles, y después los pequeños murmullos que producían al ser aplastadas por los diminutos insectos que huyeron de mí desde el momento en que renací. Después fue el viento, y el aroma de la tierra removida hacia unos días. Cuando abrí mis ojos, la intensa luminosidad me cegó por un milisegundo antes de que mis superdotadas córneas se adaptaran. Pude verlo todo. Desde las pequeñas telarañas de las copas de los árboles hasta el resplandor ligero de las lejanas estrellas, pálidas a la luz del sol, tan extraña en Forks. Podía oler la sangre, la mía propia, que me rodeaba, sin embargo, no me provocaba reacción alguna.

Las cosas de mi mochila, tan pulcramente empacadas una lejana mañana en la cocina de Charlie, estaban rotas y aplastadas contra mi espalda. Sentía el abrigo pesado y húmedo, fruto de las lluvias que me habían caído encima un par de veces. Notaba el resto de mi ropa incómoda contra mi nueva piel. Me mantuve absorta, evitando pensar demasiado las cosas, sólo absorbiéndolo todo, sin pararme a pensar en nada.

Una tristeza abrumadora me sobrecogió por momentos. Con movimientos mas rápidos de lo que esperaba, me puse en pie para observarlo todo. Dejé que mi nariz absorbiera todos los olores, desde el pino húmedo hasta mi propia ropa mojada de las lluvias de los días anteriores. Fue asombroso, al menos hasta el segundo en que capté su olor. Era un rastro viejo y se dirigía al este, a lo que era mi casa, sin embargo, ese solo atisbo fue suficiente para conjurar en mi memoria los más vividos recuerdos de la época feliz de mi vida. Mi memoria fue capaz de conjurar hasta las más pequeñas sensaciones que me recorrían cuando él me miraba, cuando me tocaba. Lo que sentía cuando me besaba y el irrevocable amor que me seguía inundando al pensar en él. Al menos hasta que llegué a su despedida. Al ultimo día en que lo había sentido mío.

" _No eres buena para mí."_

" _No quiero que vengas."_

Las palabras me terminaron y me atravesaron como si de una daga se tratara. Caí de rodillas sobre el enlodado césped que me sostenía, mientras el agujero de mi pecho se abría en todo su esplendor a mi alrededor. Mis sollozos fueron audibles por primera vez desde el ataque de Laurent, y solo sirvieron para acrecentar mi angustia. Él se había ido.

 **OoO**

 _Laurent's POV_

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, alejándome de la tentadora sangre fresca de la chica. Se había sentido malditamente bien. Los meses que había pasado en Alaska, ahogándome en la repugnante sangre de los animales, mientras mi único desahogo era el cuerpo pecaminoso de Irina, que me dejaba hacerle lo que me viniera en gana, con tal de que no matara humanos.

Había sido un infierno y un paraíso al mismo tiempo. Bueno, ya no más.

Victoria había tomado un avión hacia Sudamérica, en busca de crear pistas falsas para los vampiros que aún la seguían, aunque yo sospechaba que se trataba sólo de uno. Ella estaría feliz de saber que ahora podría realizar una tarea por completo diferente, y mucho más satisfactoria. Llegué a un claro, nada lejos de aquél en que se encontraba mi víctima, impregnado de los olores de ella y de su antigua pareja. Una carcajada escapó de mí al imaginar sus momentos de alegría.

La euforia se fue como llegó, agilizada por un ligero gruñido que me llegó desde las penumbras del bosque. Sin embargo, mis ojos pudieron distinguir sin problemas la forma de un enorme lobo negro, mirándome.

\- No es cierto – me maravillé, ante aquella leyenda viviente.

Sin embargo, tuve que ponerme serio de inmediato. El lobo emergió de la espesura y sus amenazadores dientes se agitaron al abrir la boca para lanzar un gruñido, que descubrí llamaba al resto de los animales que lo acompañaban. Tuve a la manada entera frente a mí en un parpadeo.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada, antes de correr. Primero intenté huir, pero cuando la enorme bestia me dio alcance, aventajado sin duda por sus enormes patas, no tuve otra opción más que atacar. Derribé a los primeros sin problema, pero no pasó mucho para que me atacaran en grupo.

Afortunadamente, sabían que la cabeza se arranca primero.

* * *

 **~Sev**


	2. Done All Wrong

**2.- Done all wrong**

 _Bella´s POV_

Me costó salir a la superficie. En realidad, creo que en realidad no salí, sólo toleré el dolor, como con todo. El escándalo que me rodeaba era abrumador. Podía escucharlo todo. Pasé algo de ese tiempo con las manos en mis oídos, protegiéndome. Pura ceremonia. Hacía lo posible por no pensar en nada. Nada importaba, de todas maneras.

Cuando me decidí a callar los sonidos estridentes que me rodeaban, decidí acomodarme un poco. Me quité la mochila, incómoda e innecesaria. Me arranqué el abrigo lleno de sangre y lodo, sintiéndome ligera de inmediato. Conservé sólo lo mínimo de ropa, por costumbre. Los empapados jeans y una blusa ligera. No sentía frío ahora. Me costaba acostumbrarme a la rapidez con la que me movía. Apenas pensaba algo, estaba hecho.

Estudié con detenimiento el claro en el que había perdido mi humanidad. Podía reconocer con claridad la silueta que mi cuerpo había dejado en la fresca hierba, así como los estragos que mis brazos y piernas habían causado. El charco de sangre que había brotado de mi garganta ahora se secaba e integraba al suelo, al menos la parte que no había caído en el abrigo. Lentamente, dirigí mi mano a mi cabeza, donde mi cabello no solo estaba sucio y enredado, sino que tenía lodo y sangre en él. No me molestaba en particular. Lidiaría con ello después.

Me llamó la atención el obvio rastro de Laurent. Lo seguí. Con paso vacilante me aventuré entre los árboles hasta un claro que conocía muy bien. Demasiado. No reparé en ello, aunque una parte de mi conciencia se retorcía ante los recuerdos que me invadían. El rastro atravesaba el claro, pero era opacado por la peor de las pestes que había olido hasta entonces. No que hubiera olido muchas en mi nueva vida, pero bueno. El olor se mezclaba con el hedor por un par de kilómetros, hasta llegar a un montoncito de restos vampíricos, coronados por la cabeza que ahora contenía unos ojos desorbitados que no volverían a mirar, los ojos de mi creador.

Bueno, quizás ahora Victoria no supiera de mí. Quizás mi destino fuera solo llenarme de expectativas para luego defraudarme. Primero mi conversión, que al final ocurrió sin él, y luego mi muerte, que solo ocurrió parcialmente. Me senté a un lado de los restos para meditar mis opciones.

Obviamente, podría buscarlo. Seguir cada rastro de olor posible, hasta encontrarlo en algún lugar del planeta. Esta vez, él no podría dejarme atrás. El deseo era abrumador y absoluto, sin embargo, ¿con qué propósito? Él no me quería, ni me querría, a su lado, lo había dejado muy claro.

" _No quiero que vengas"._

Él fácilmente me pudo haber transformado desde el principio, si así lo hubiera querido. Pudimos haber estado juntos para siempre, ahora lo veía, así como veía el rechazo que me había tenido desde el principio. Él me lo había dicho, sin embargo, yo había caído en sus redes como estúpida. Había creído que me amaba y lo había amado con todo mi ser. Le hubiera entregado mi alma en bandeja de plata si así lo hubiera querido. Maldita sea, en realidad lo había hecho. Se lo había dado todo, y aunque su despedida había sido muy sana, por así decirlo, no había sido justa, ni oportuna.

Si lo encontrara ahora, ¿qué pasaría?

Él había arriesgado a su familia, llevándolos a una cacería sin sentido, y todo para no tenerme a su lado para siempre. Me había amado, pero solo de momento, así que seguirlo ahora solo sería causarme más daño. Quizás él me mataría, para no tenerme cerca.

No. No sería capaz. Era una lástima, morir parecía mejor opción. Quizás.

Por otra parte, ¿qué haría ahora?

Podría conseguir una vida. Pero tendría que ser en algún lugar muy lejano, por mi padre. Demonios, Charlie. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Me hubiera encantado poder despedirme de él apropiadamente, no con el escueto "adiós, cuídate" que le había dicho, antes de que saliera de la casa, a cazar lobos, o a Jacob, más bien dicho. Pero ahora yo era el mayor peligro que lo rodeaba. Él iba a sufrir. Ya lo estaba haciendo, pero si me veía ahora, solo lo haría imaginar otras cosas. Quizás era mejor dejarlo pensar que yo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Él se rendiría, eventualmente. Dejaría de buscarme. Al igual que Jacob, quien de todas formas ya me estaba ignorando como si de una molesta plaga se tratase, cambiándome efectivamente por sus amigos y la caza.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir con mi vida? ¿Qué vida, para empezar? Yo ya no era nada. Nada desde septiembre.

Podría esperar a que Victoria me matara, para hacerlo mas fácil. Ella notaría eventualmente lo de Laurent y vendría a buscarme por su cuenta, ¿verdad?

De repente, los ojos de mi cazador de movieron hacia mi, con brusquedad. Sin falta, me hicieron soltar un grito ahogado y caer sobre mis manos, alejada de eso. Una sonrisa de extendió en sus labios, pero no se movió más.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – escapó de mis labios antes de poder detenerlo. Mi mente recorrió cada ápice de información en mi cerebro buscando una explicación para lo que estaba viendo. La encontré finalmente. Un vampiro sólo muere al desmembrarlo y quemarlo. Había visto a mi ex mejor amiga hacerlo con James. Tenia cerillos en mi maltrecha mochila, y el cuerpo no podría ir a ningún lado, ¿verdad?

Corrí hasta la mansión y conseguí los ya mencionados de mi bolsa. Volví con rapidez al claro, pero mis dedos se detuvieron sobre la cabecilla del cerillo. ¿Y si me quemaba yo? El río estaba cerca, pero era peligroso…

Bueno, ¿y qué importaba?

Lo encendí sin miramientos y lo arrojé a los restos. Bastaría con eso. Las llamas, de un color particular, consumieron la pira y se extinguieron al reducirlo a cenizas, sin esparcir el incendio al bosque, por suerte.

El silencio me envolvió de nuevo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya no había nada que hacer. Busqué, con el paso más lento que fui capaz de mantener, un camino hacia algún lugar no muy lejano que no me recordara mi fallido romance adolescente. Encontré el río, en cambio. Fluía con rapidez, hacia el mar. Sin pensarlo, me lancé a él, hasta el fondo, donde me encantó que el único sonido que me rodeaba era el del agua fluyendo. Con lentitud, enjuagué la suciedad de mi cuerpo hasta que me sentí libre de todo lo que me recordará al incidente. Permanecí ahí hasta que el cielo se oscureció y salí solo para maravillarse de nuevo ante todo lo que me había perdido hasta entonces.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé allí, desnuda, observándolo todo, dejando que la humedad secara mis ropas.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a Edward. Diluida la ira, el único sentimiento que me embargaba era el amor. Ya no importaba ahora. Aunque lo necesitara como el alimento, como antes el aire para respirar, ya no importaba. Podría amarlo desde la distancia. Encontraría una forma de distraerme con el tiempo, una vez que hubiera resuelto que hacer conmigo misma.

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo_ , repetí internamente, intentando calmarme. El dolor de mi pecho se quedó ahí, aunque decidí que podría sobrevivir con el, tal y como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Me incliné sobre el río en un intento de ver el fondo, por curiosidad. La noche lo había calmado, y ahora podía ver mi reflejo en el mismo.

La delgadez extrema había desaparecido y daba paso a una piel tersa y pálida, que de hecho hacía buen contraste con mi cabello, ahora sano y renovado, largo hasta mi cintura. Observando mi desnudo cuerpo, encontré que las cicatrices habían desaparecido. Mis pechos eran ahora turgentes, ligeramente más rellenos, con los pezones eternamente erectos. El resto de mi cuerpo estaba tonificado, mis piernas parecían depiladas, al igual que mi rostro, y mis axilas. Aunque eso era todo. Lo demás seguía igual.

Volví a subir mi vista hasta llegar a mis ojos, que, a pesar del leve movimiento del río, eran distinguibles. No eran rojos. Más bien, casi negros. No creía que fuera así, esperaba que fueran rojos. ¿Se debería a la poca sangre con la que me había transformado? Era posible. Con manos vacilantes, acaricie desde mis pronunciadas ojeras hasta mis carnosos labios, y hacia abajo. Sin embargo, mi recorrido fue interrumpido por una sensación distinta. En mi garganta, del lado derecho, una amplia porción de piel desde el mentón hasta la clavícula estaba rugoso y grueso, aunque más sensible de lo normal. La lesión se extendía hasta más allá de la mitad de mi cuello, tenía formas irregulares y, de hecho, terribles. Así que esta era la cicatriz que me dejaba la conversión.

En algún momento, hacía mucho, había llegado a besar la mordida que tenia Edward en el cuello, casi invisible a ojos humanos, pero extremadamente suave. Él había gemido con suavidad antes de apartarme. En él, era algo más bien sexy. En mí, probablemente parecería un disfraz de Halloween. Con tristeza, me aparté del reflejo y me vestí con lentitud. La ropa ya no escurría, así que era mucho más cómodo, aunque en realidad prefería estar desnuda.

Un sonido suave me distrajo. Era un cervatillo, que se había acercado vacilante al río para saciar su sed. Nos observamos con curiosidad, al menos hasta que el aire me llevó su esencia. Más que apetitoso, era seductor. Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron, justo antes de que mi presa comenzara a correr. No tuve que esforzarme. Lo alcancé en cuestión de segundos, y, debo confesar que, por accidente, le maté al tomar su cuello sin delicadeza. El ruido atronador y a la vez sordo que emitieron sus vértebras al ser aplastadas por mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos homicidas y voraces.

Pude ver el pánico en sus ojos, el miedo que me tenía, y la resignación que lo inundó al apagarse su pulso.

No pude hacerlo. ¿Quién era yo para tomar una vida? La mía ya no valía nada. Hubo un tiempo en que creí lo contrario, pero ahora, sola, sin futuro, sin nadie, ¿qué me hacía matar? ¿Qué me hacía mejor que este animal, que de hecho tenía un papel en el ecosistema que nos albergaba ahora mismo?

Lo dejé morir en paz, sin sufrir, antes de comenzar mi vagabundeo hacia donde mis pies me llevaran. No me tomó mucho encontrar una cueva, probablemente de lobos, que rodeaba mi cuerpo a la perfección. Me enterré allí, deseando fervientemente poder cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, ahora más que nunca.

Yo ya no tenia propósito. Yo no era nada ya. _"No eres buena para mí"._ No lo era para nada, ni para nadie. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuál era mi papel en el gran chiste cósmico?

La idea me llegó de momento.

Era obvio, en realidad. Debía matar a Victoria.

Mi príncipe estaba lejos buscando a su princesa real, a su alma gemela, siendo seguido y odiado por una vampira sádica que no superaba a su amor verdadero, como yo.

Podría matarla. Detenerla, para que Edward pudiera seguir libremente con su camino. Eso sería bueno, útil.

Y solo había dos opciones, o la mataba yo y podía seguir mi camino, o ella me mataba y acababa con mi sufrimiento.

Eso era. Mi mejor opción. Mi camino. Mi propósito.

Con un suspiro satisfecho, me mantuve observando el cielo desde mi cómoda posición, viendo sin ver, esperando sin pensar.

 **OoO**

En el silencio de la noche, una rata de campo, de esas que de hecho eran lindas y podían adoptarse, se acercó a la madriguera, olisqueando con su pequeña nariz. Entre sus manos llevaba un resto del pan que había empacado en mi mochila, y parecía estar buscando un lugar para guardarlo. No parecía tenerme miedo, en lo absoluto. Tras un momento de vacilación, comenzó a oler mi mano, asustada, pero a la vez interesada en mí. En una decisión espontánea, quise acariciarla.

Aplasté su cráneo. Ni siquiera pudo chillar antes de que su materia cerebral se esparciera en mis manos. De momento, comprendí las insistencias en cuanto a la seguridad de Edward respecto a mí. Yo acababa de matar a un indefenso animal que nada me había hecho. Así que ahora era una asesina. Otra cosa que ya no importaba.

* * *

 **~Sev**


	3. The Violent Hour

Chicas, lo crean o no, la historia no está escrita aún. Ya sé que vamos rápido pero les pido paciencia si no acabo hoy la historia, o en la semana.

Volveré, no lo duden. Siempre lo hago.

* * *

 **3.- The Violent Hour**

 _Bella´s POV_

Ser vampiro tenía las ventajas contadas, pero eran lo suficientemente buenas para mantenerme ocupada. Comencé a vagar, memorizando cada rincón del bosque entero. Era, en parte, divertido, y en parte, la cosa más aburrida y monótona que había hecho en mi vida. Buscaba con frecuencia cosas que hacer, para no terminar matando más y más animales indefensos. Evité cazar a toda costa, y me dediqué a rememorar todo lo que podía para grabarlo en mi memoria de vampiro. Comencé por los más lejanos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Los novios de Renée, mis amigas y mis constantes heridas fueron almacenadas de inmediato. Recorrí cada posible memoria, evoqué cada olor y cada sabor, a sabiendas de que no volvería a sentirlos jamás. Entre más me acercaba al presente, más complicado se volvía, ya que había más cosas y por lo general olvidaba algunas, y después debía volver para unir los recuerdos cronológicamente. Memoricé cada renglón de mis libros favoritos, cada estrofa de todas las canciones que pude recordar, y cada minuto de las películas que no quería olvidar.

El pasatiempo se volvió algo deprimente cuando llegué al amor de mi vida, sin embargo, fue en parte placentero el rememorar cada caricia que había sentido sobre mi cuerpo, y cada beso que había depositado en mis labios. Recree cada uno de ellos mientras mis manos emulaban las suyas. Fueron instantes interesantes. Finalmente, terminé.

Mi corta vida se vio reducida a un par de días en mi memoria vampírica. Era raro usar incluso la palabra. La finca de los Cullen se terminó bajo mis pies, y sin quererlo del todo, decidí salir de la misma. Había sido mi refugio ante mi miedo de encontrarme con algún humano. Iba a paso lento, sin pensar en mucho, solo avanzando. Llegué, como era probable, a mi casa.

Sin ser consciente de ello, había seguido el rastro que Edward había dejado anteriormente, y había terminado en mi antiguo hogar. Desde lejos había podido oler a mi padre, a la cena medio quemada que se calentaba en el microondas, a la ropa sin lavar y la basura mojada. Podía escuchar la televisión en su volumen máximo, y de cerca, pude también ver los carteles de "Desaparecida" que llenaban los postes, con mi foto en ellos. Parecían viejos, y estaban mojados.

Al asomarme un poco a la ventana, procurando no ser vista, vi a mi padre. Estaba rodeado de un par de latas vacías de cerveza, pero no se veía en lo absoluto borracho. Más bien, parecía que había olvidado recogerlas. La casa no se veía del todo mal, así como él. El microondas se apagó y él fue, con paso lento y algo cansado, hasta la cocina por su alimento. Comió en silencio, viendo el partido. No se veía feliz, pero tampoco triste. Parecía que iba aceptándolo. Considerándolo todo, no estaba mal. Mis fotos de niña seguían en su lugar, y habían agregado una que pertenecía a la identificación escolar del año actual. En ella me veía feliz. Había sido tomada mientras Edward me hacía caras desde fuera de la sala. Probablemente sería mi última foto. Me quedé observándolo mientras comía, sopesando si entrar o no a mi cuarto por algo de ropa. No era necesario, pero en realidad no estaba segura de si quería quedarme con la misma ropa para siempre. No lo sabía, realmente era confuso.

Un suave gruñido cortó el silencio de la noche, atrayendo mi atención de inmediato. Me volví rápidamente, a tiempo para ver a un enorme lobo rojizo avanzar hacia mí, salivando ya y con los pelos del lomo erizados. Algo en mi memoria se removió mientras los ojos negros me reconocían.

\- ¿Jacob? – escapó de mis labios, a mayor volumen del debido, mientras mis ojos se abrían con asombro. - ¿Eres tú?

El lobo continuó con su avance, y aunque parecía un poco más relajado, seguía habiendo algo letal en él. De repente, un gruñido alto y aterrador me caló.

\- ¡Jake! – le grité antes de comenzar a caminar hacia atrás, justo por dónde había venido. Mi paso se aceleró, y antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba a la mitad de la calle, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera mirar. - ¡Por favor, soy yo!

El aire me llevó su olor, haciéndome saber que él era el responsable de la desmembración de Laurent, por lo que ahora sabría cómo hacerlo de la forma correcta. Me resistí a seguir avanzando, dispuesta a hacerle frente hasta que cediera. Él no se detuvo. Pasó junto a la casa, y estuve segura de que las ventanas vibraron junto con su gruñido.

\- Por favor – mi voz se emitió apenas. Él se acomodó en una posición de ataque, sus patas raspando el pavimento, lanzando un aullido que probablemente se escuchó a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Mi padre lo escuchó. Uno debía ser sordo para no hacerlo. Oí cómo se ponía de pie y buscaba su escopeta. Se enfundó bien las chanclas y se preparó para salir. No, no, no, no, no. Él no podía verme. Ni a Jacob. Por no mencionar que el enorme lobo podría con facilidad matarlo al mover solo una de sus patas, incluso por accidente.

La puerta se abrió con sigilo, con tanto que no sabría decir si Jacob lo escuchó. Charlie me vio a mí primero. Sus ojos se dilataron con sorpresa y casi soltó el arma de la impresión. Su corazón trastabilló un poco antes de latir con toda su fuerza. Mi mirada osciló con fuerza entre él y el animal, que seguía preparándose para saltar.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Papá – dijimos al mismo tiempo, él con duda, yo con miedo, por él principalmente.

Jacob, por suerte, nos escuchó y se alejó de la puerta, aunque el gesto lo acercó a mí. En sus ojos pude ver que valoraba la situación, calibrando de qué ocuparse primero. Mi padre vio al lobo y reaccionó como debía. Se asustó, y esta vez temí en serio por su salud.

\- ¡Bella! – gritó, buscando acercarse a mí, para protegerme.

Lo supe en un instante. Si él se acercaba, Jake me mataría, y probablemente a él conmigo, por miedo a que lo atacara. Tenía que evitar que diera un paso más. Tenía que irme antes de que las cosas se pudieran feas. Sacando valor de donde pude, me preparé para hacer lo que fuera necesario, con tal de evitar que mi padre sufriera.

\- ¡Te quiero! – le grité antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia el bosque con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡Isabella! – gritó él. Lo escuché intentar correr hacia mí, pero cayó de inmediato al pisar la cinta de su bata de dormir. Jacob corrió hacia mí, persiguiéndome con todas sus fuerzas.

Mis nuevas piernas jamás se habían sentido tan lentas, porque a pesar de lo rápido que iba, sentía la respiración del lobo en mi espalda, y un par de veces escuché sus fauces cerrarse a centímetros de mi nuca. Corrí y corrí, tanto como pude. En poco tiempo llegamos a la reserva, que atravesamos en segundos. Un par de lobos se unieron a la persecución, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que vi el acantilado del que solíamos hablar a poca distancia. Usando manos y pies para ayudarme, salté del precipicio.

Caí al mar a un par de metros de la costa, y antes de que las olas pudieran dominarme, nadé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el sur.

Encontré el río que pasaba por casa de los Cullen, y lo seguí hasta llegar a la mansión. Parecía que me habían perdido el rastro, pero no quería arriesgarme.

Salí arrastrándome del agua, a pesar de no poder agotarme físicamente. Tosí el agua que había entrado en mí y que me incomodaba al intentar respirar, antes de quedarme tumbada solo viendo el nocturno cielo nublado. Era un poco difícil asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Mi padre me había visto. En teoría, había logrado hablar con él. Al menos le había dicho que lo amaba, antes de convertirme en un borrón que un lobo gigante había perseguido. Él se veía bien. Sano, fuerte. No tan deprimido. Con suerte, él no lo estaría de ahora en adelante. Quizás retirara los carteles y dejara de esperarme. O lo contrario, incluso. Quizás ahora me esperara más pero no me diera por desaparecida. En realidad, no lo sabía.

Jacob me había atacado. Eso no lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Había creído que en cuanto me reconociera, cambiaría de fase y hablaría conmigo. Quizás me abrazara. Un abrazo hubiera sido maravilloso. Pero había terminado con él a mis espaldas, intentando arrancarme la cabeza, incluso estando en movimiento. Había preferido atacarme. Dolía.

La buena noticia era que eso significaba que había estado cuidando a mi padre. Me había detectado de inmediato, y eso lo ponía a salvo de raras vampiras peligrosas. Era suficiente para mí. No podría ir por cosas mías, pero eso no importaba porque en realidad no las quería. Sólo quería ver que la única persona en la Tierra que se preocupaba por mí estaba bien. Que era feliz. Que estaba a salvo. Podía vivir con eso. Lo haría. Por toda la eternidad, de hecho.

Mis manos volvieron a sentir la cicatriz en mi cuello. ¿La habría visto mi padre? No era probable. Incluso con las lámparas apuntándome, sus ojos no eran lo que habían sido. ¿Me habría escuchado hablarle a Jacob? ¿Sabría ahora quién era el enorme lobo de su patio? Quizás me había escuchado y había creído que era una ilusión suya. O quizás estaba quedándose dormido y no había reaccionado hasta que había escuchado los gruñidos y el atroz aullido que probablemente despertó a media ciudad.

Volví a fijar mi atención en el cielo. Bueno, una cosa menos que hacer. ¿Informarle a mi padre y a mi mejor amigo de mi nueva situación de la peor manera posible? Listo.

Me senté con vacilación, pero me llamaron la atención las grandes roturas de mis pantalones, en la entrepierna, a la altura de los muslos. Vaya. Al parecer los Cullen no se cambiaban de ropa por mero capricho y vanidad. Al parecer correr a hiper velocidad por ahí desgastaba la ropa mucho más de lo que debería. Para un humano, usar la ropa gastada de un vampiro no sería muy diferente a usar cualquier ropa de calidad media, pero dos carreras habían bastado para romper mis jeans viejos.

No importaba, a mí no me molestaba y nadie iba a verme en un largo tiempo. _No importa_ , me repetí. _No importa_.

 **OoO**

 _Alice´s POV_

Mis manos se volvieron borrosas alrededor del esmalte que sostenía entre ellas. El color se desvaneció y de un momento a otro me encontré fuera de mí, muy lejos de aquí.

Una conocida figura se recostó contra el enlodado suelo adyacente a un río. Parecía abatida. Sus manos le recorrieron el rostro, antes de sentarse y observar sus pantalones rotos. Era Bella, sin duda. No había tenido visión alguna sobre ella en días. La última había sido de ella recorriendo el bosque sin dirección, al parecer. No se había visto muy bien, pero la había visto mucho peor en los pasados meses, y verla moviéndose por su cuenta era garantía de que estaba regular, al menos.

Esta figura se veía mucho mejor. Más llena, más sana… Al menos hasta que se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Su rostro me fue visible a pesar de la escasa luz de la luna. Los ojos negros como el ébano y las oscuras ojeras que los enmarcaban fueron suficientes para confirmar mis temores. Ella era vampiro. Quizás lo había sido por semanas. No se había alimentado, y por alguna razón sus ojos eran negros en vez de rojos. Se veía triste pero resignada. Su ropa estaba sucia, mojada y destrozada en gran parte, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención. Su garganta parecía haber sido el juguete de algún animal salvaje. Aunque cicatrizada, la herida era atroz, abarcaba casi tres cuartas partes de su cuello y no parecía haber sido un accidente.

La imagen cambió de repente, mostrándome a Victoria, oculta detrás de algún contenedor de basura, mordiendo a un muchacho. El chico había gritado antes de que ella le tapara la boca.

De momento, la vi en una situación por completo diferente, siendo atacada por Bella. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero la ventaja no le fue suficiente, ya que en poco tiempo la tuvo inmovilizada, a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

El sonido del bote de cristal al romperse contra el suelo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Me apresuré a recogerlo todo antes de que el linóleo se manchara de carmín. En cuanto terminé, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi hermano, desesperada y rezando porque esta vez, sí lo contestara.

No hubo suerte. No las primeras treinta veces. Conseguí la atención de mi marido y de mis padres casi de inmediato. Se sentaron, viéndome sin hacer preguntas, mientras yo obstruía las líneas telefónicas una y otra vez.

La treintavo tercera vez que lo intenté, la llamada conectó.

\- Alice…

\- ¡Edward! – le grité antes de que emitiera algún otro sonido. – Maldita sea, esta vez, vas a escucharme…

* * *

 **~Sev**


	4. Shooting the Moon

**4.- Shooting the Moon**

 _Bella´s POV_

Los días pasaron a mucha mayor velocidad desde entonces. Decidí, sin pena ni gloria, no hacer nada. Sólo me senté en el bosque durante mucho tiempo, observando. A veces veía la lluvia caer, y a veces jugaba con los destellos que mi piel lanzaba en presencia del sol. Me gustaba ver cómo los brillos se reflejaban como si de agua se tratara.

Decidí romper mis pantalones a la altura del medio muslo, lo cual no fue del todo útil ya que el desgaste seguía ahí. Igual, no planeaba correr en un largo tiempo. Mi camisa usada a modo de blusa se redujo a pedazos muy pronto, por lo que me quedé sólo con una camiseta de tirantes, a expensas de la naturaleza. No que me pudiera hacer mucho.

Mis zapatos muy pronto dejaron de ser útiles, por lo que los dejé a un lado, junto con mis inservibles provisiones. Me sentía un poco como Gilligan, el hombre solitario, pero la idea de construir una choza era estúpida y del todo ridícula, en vista de que había una mansión a mis espaldas, una que me negaba a utilizar.

Un buen día, tras caminar un poco, disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba en las plantas de mis pies, encontré el claro en el que los había visto jugar beisbol hacía mucho tiempo. Tras un poco de meditación, decidí quedarme allí. No estaba ni cerca ni lejos, y Victoria ya había llegado a él con anterioridad. No quería que la casa resultara lastimada en nuestra inminente y a la vez lejana confrontación.

No había pensado demasiado al respecto. No tenía ni idea en realidad de cómo iba a ganarle. A posteriori, había intentado pensar en cómo me habría defendido de Jacob, por ejemplo. Si le hubiera hecho frente, en el hipotético caso en el que no corría, quizás hubiera comenzado con un bofetón que lo hubiera alejado de mí. Si eso no hubiera funcionado, lo habría… ¿qué? Jamás podría herir a Jacob. Ni siquiera si mi vida dependiera de ello, en vista de que la susodicha no era muy valiosa.

Con un vampiro, suponía que podría sorprenderla. Le brincaría encima, le sujetaría la cabeza, y con mis dientes la desgarraría. Los cerillos estaban en mi bolsillo, y una vez la cabeza estuviera fuera, no habría mayor problema. Lo había visto con James. Podría intentar aplicar una llave que le arrancara la cabeza. No debía ser muy difícil. Sí, eso haría.

¿Cómo sabría si venía? La verdad, ni idea. Sólo confiaba en que lo hiciera. Lo haría eventualmente. Confiaba en su sed de venganza, ciegamente incluso. Ella nos había seguido desde mi casa hasta la de los Cullen. Quizás percibiera mi olor y lo siguiera. Tampoco importaba. Podría empezar a hacer viajes diarios a la casa para asegurarme de que ella no iba y se iba sin explorar.

Así que eso hice. Por días. Tal vez semanas. Sentía que el ambiente era cada vez más frío, por lo que mi atuendo manchado no encajaba con las lluvias torrenciales y los granizos que de hecho parecían nevadas, aunque no lo eran. La rutina me aburrió al hacer algo tan monótono que no me requería ni la más mínima porción de mi cerebro.

Al menos hasta que un buen día, mientras pateaba piedras con dirección al claro, un olor diferente me llegó. No tenía ni idea de si era o no Victoria, ya que jamás la había olido, pero mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Corrí el resto del camino. El claro estaba vacío, pero eso no me decía nada. Quizás había llegado y se había ido al no encontrar a nadie, pero si sabía que los Cullen no estaban, tal vez decidiera atacar de forma diferente.

Estaba cavilando mis opciones a conciencia, ya que fluctuaban entre ir a ver a mi padre con el riesgo que eso suponía, y sentarme a esperarla. Fue un craso error. De alguna manera, encontré la forma de ausentarme en mis pensamientos, al grado suficiente para no notar el susurro de las ramas contra su cuerpo, o el sonido del aire al caer ella.

Apareció frente a mí, sin ceremonia alguna. Nos observamos por un momento, ella con desprecio, y yo con sorpresa. Ningún movimiento fue hecho por un largo tiempo.

\- Así que ahora eres como nosotros – fue lo primero que dijo. No era una pregunta ni esperaba respuesta, más bien, parecía hablar consigo misma. – Qué interesante.

\- Cortesía de Laurent – respondí con el mismo tono, y una sonrisa. Ella era solo un poco más alta que yo, y llevaba mucha más ropa, como una campista. No parecía muy agresiva, y tenía la voz más dulce que hubiera escuchado, aunque no había escuchado muchas voces femeninas en mi nueva vida. – Él murió a un par de kilómetros de aquí – le señalé vanamente la dirección correcta, pero ella ni siquiera desvió la mirada. – Bueno…

Comencé a hablar, pero metí la pata al voltear a ver al río, que corría limpio y claro. Fue sólo ese milisegundo de vacilación lo que ella necesitó para abalanzarse sobre mí. Me tomó por la espalda y me lanzó al helado suelo. Mi cabeza rebotó un poco, y fue levantada por un mechón de pelo que ella jalaba.

\- Al menos será más divertido – resopló entre sus dientes apretados. – A pesar de lo débil que estás.

Recordé mi plan en el momento en que me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé lo mejor que pude sobre mis rodillas antes de correr hacia ella. Mi atacante me estaba esperando. Logré rechazar un par de golpes que me propinaba, sin embargo, cada vez que sentía el éxito en mi movimiento, el siguiente golpe me llegaba en alguna otra parte, por lo general en mi abdomen.

Conseguí sujetarla entre mis brazos, aunque la alegría no me duró mucho, ya que logró girarse antes de zafarse de mi agarre, justo para que comenzáramos con la misma rutina.

Logré inmovilizarla en agarres potencialmente letales un par de veces, al igual que ella. Ambas logramos librarnos de los mismo de alguna u otra manera. Recorrimos posiblemente la mayor parte del campo. En cierto punto, creí haber encontrado una solución al subirme a la gran roca en la que una vez me senté, para tomar impulso y tomar su cabeza. Logré sujetar su cuello y escuché cómo sus tejidos se desgarraban ligeramente justo antes de que ella volteara la situación. Me arrodilló con un movimiento, con uno de mis brazos extendidos y el otro ayudándola a presionar mi cabeza.

El mismo sonido se escuchó, esta vez proveniente de mi interior, pero fue suficiente para que sacara fuerzas de algún lado para alejarme y volver a empezar. Sinceramente creí que le estaba dando una buena pelea, pero supe el momento exacto en que se cansó de mí. Ella simplemente atoró mi brazo, con la pétrea fuerza que había estado moderando hasta ahora y que me descolocó por completo. Lo atoró entre dos piedras y luego sólo lo dobló en un ángulo antinatural. Lo escuché antes de sentirlo. Mi brazo cayó a un par de metros de mí mientras la otra mitad de mi cuerpo era liberada por un momento. Supe de mi grito de dolor cuando éste reverberó en las montañas que nos rodeaban. Sujeté con fuerza mi mano contra mi vacío hombro, aún sin poder entender cómo había pasado.

\- No alimentarte fue un error, Isabella – Ella caminó a mi alrededor mientras yo sólo la miraba, intentando ganar tiempo para superar el dolor. – Apenas fue divertido. Pero no te preocupes, ya se ha acabado.

Asintió con aire ausente y pestañeó justo antes de abalanzarse contra mí. Volvió a ponerme contra el suelo, pero esta vez, sujetó mi mandíbula superior y comenzó a tirar. Sentí como el diamante de mi rostro cedía, y escuché el intenso crujido mientras intentaba asimilar que ya no había nada por hacer. Otro grito salió de mi boca, esta vez de agonía, cuando de repente la presión desapareció.

 **OoO**

 _Edward´s POV_

\- ¿Cómo que Victoria va por ella? – intenté entender las apresuradas palabras que salían del aparato contra mi oído.

\- Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, Edward. Concéntrate – fruncí un poco la boca ante la agresividad de mi hermana, aunque en realidad no era lo que ocupaba mi mente.

A pesar de los meses que había dedicado a intentar dar caza a la única amenaza que persistía hacia el amor de mi vida, en un desesperado intento por olvidar que le había roto el corazón, y que el mío propio dolía físicamente al saberme lejos de su vida, ahora la sádica vampira estaba lejos, en el lugar en el que yo debería estar, en vez de eso, estaba perdido en alguna parte de Nueva Orleans, siguiendo un rastro que ahora sabía, era falso.

\- Victoria fue por ella. A Forks – repetí de todas maneras. – Creí que estabas vigilándola.

\- ¡Eso hago! Victoria no llegará hasta en unas horas, es por eso que lo sabes con antelación. Si no estuviera cuidándola, tu nunca sabrías de su muerte. – La aguda voz me caló lo suficiente para alejar el auricular de mi oreja.

\- Está bien. Iré para allá. – Le respondí, en realidad apresurado, pero a sabiendas de que llegaría a tiempo. Presioné el botón de colgar justo a tiempo para escuchar el principio de mi nombre siendo gritado por ella.

No me detuve. Por horas, corrí hacia el oeste lo más rápido que puede hacerlo un vampiro, y tal vez más. Por horas, no pude sacar de mi mente el rostro de Bella. El dolor en sus ojos cuando le dije que no la amaba más, y que no la quería cerca. Quedaría grabado en mi memoria. ¿Podría acabar con Victoria sin que ella se enterara?

La tentación de quedarme a su alrededor para siempre, de vigilarla de cerca, fue creciendo a medida que la distancia entre nosotros se reducía. Casi podía sentir su cercanía, y quería creer que ya podía sintonizarme con los latidos de su corazón.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Estuve en Forks sólo 8 horas después. Sentí el aire helado contra mi piel y me regodee en el regreso, aunque fuera parcial, a lo que siempre sería mi hogar. Llegué a su casa como primera opción. Mi intención era verla primero, para luego seguir los rastros cercanos, esperaba que más eficientemente que los anteriores.

Me sorprendía la rapidez con la que la euforia me había consumido. Casi no recordaba ahora el intenso sufrimiento en el que había estado sumergido hasta hacía poco.

Lo primero que me desconcertó fue el abrumante olor a hombre lobo que rodeaba la casa. Era penetrante y fresco, como si alguno de ellos pasara repetidamente por allí. Trepé sin problemas hasta su cuarto, pero la segunda sorpresa vino al encontrarlo cerrado, e incluso a través de la ventana sucia, podía notar la capa de polvo que cubría todo el mobiliario. Sin querer detenerme a pensar en ello, bajé y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. No me tomó mucho seguir la carretera con paso veloz, pero me tomó aún menos ver los carteles de "Desaparecida". ¿Qué estaba pasando? Alice dijo que Victoria iría por ella, no que eso ya había pasado. Estaba justo intentando entenderlo, tratando de no entrar en pánico, cuando un agónico grito de dolor atravesó el silencio del bosque.

No lo pensé, corrí hacia allí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de que no me había detenido a analizarlo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Llegué al prado en el que solíamos jugar cuando había tormentas, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la misma vampira pelirroja a la que había estado siguiendo se inclinaba sobre otra vampira, y comenzaba a rasgar su rostro para decapitarla.

No me contuve. Me limité a aprovechar su distracción para tomarla y aprisionarla contra la roca, antes de jalar sus brazos hacia atrás al tiempo que retorcía su cabeza, forzando el ángulo hasta que se desprendió del resto de su cuerpo. No me tomó más de un segundo desmembrar el resto de su cuerpo, hasta dejarla convertida en una pila de restos. No tenía con qué quemarla, pero dudaba que lograra moverse como para intentar resanarse, antes de que consiguiera un encendedor.

Con lentitud, me volví hacia la chica que aún yacía sobre le hierba húmeda. Estaba respirando, pero no se había movido. La realidad me golpeó por momentos. Reconocí la delicada mano y el cabello color chocolate. Conocí la silueta femenina y la glorificada esencia que emanaba, antes de que mi cerebro aceptara la verdad.

\- ¿Bella?

Mi pregunta cayó en el silencio. La vi mover la única mano que permanecía pegada a su cuerpo, ayudándose para arrodillarse frente a mí. La vi más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto. Sus mismos rasgos estaban ahí, pero glorificados. Aun así, unas terribles ojeras moradas enmarcaban sus nuevos ojos negros. La sombra de la herida que estaba cerrándose apenas, que la hacía parecer alguna retorcida versión de The Joker, se iba aclarando a cada segundo, aunque el dolor debió haber sido terrible.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo? – mi mano se acercó a su rostro, pero algo en su mirada me detuvo.

Pude ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos, seguido de la gratitud, para dar paso al dolor. Busqué con la mirada su brazo perdido, el mismo que me había llevado a encontrarla. Lo acerqué a su dueña, e intenté recordar cómo se suponía que se unía una extremidad. Llené la herida de ponzoña, causando que se retorciera de dolor por un momento, antes de presionar el brazo con firmeza hacia su cuerpo. La vi enterrar su cara en su hombro sano, acallando sus quejidos lo mejor que pudo.

\- Ya está, ya está – movió con desconfianza los dedos, antes de darse cuenta de que estos respondían órdenes. Tomó aire con fuerza antes de meter la mano contraria, que se había aferrado a mi hombro para soportar el proceso, en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts. Sacó una cajita y me la dio con timidez.

\- Hay cerillas ahí dentro – me susurró, dándomelas. Asentí antes de dirigirme al cadáver e incinerarlo sin ceremonia alguna, apurado por volver con ella.

\- Venías preparada – le sonreí. Ella no respondió. Su mirada era esquiva, rehuía el contacto visual. Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, haciéndose un poco más bajita. Quería besarla. Quería hacerle saber lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo mucho que estaba agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo. Iba a hacerlo, hasta que comprendí su reacción.

Yo la había abandonado. Le había roto el corazón. Le había dicho que ya no significaba nada para mí. La había herido, y había roto mi promesa de dejarla en paz. No tenía derecho a tocarla.

Con lentitud, retiré mis manos de su cuerpo, y me puse de pie. Comencé a caminar, sin saber qué debía hacer ahora, cuando un grito en parte alarmado y en parte aliviado nos sobresaltó a ambos.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – mi hermana pequeña corrió hasta nosotros, donde se agachó para darle un abrazo a una estupefacta Bella.

\- ¡¿Alice?! – susurró entre sus brazos, antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse contra ella.

\- Aquí estoy.

 **~Sev**


	5. Satellite Heart

**5.- Satellite Heart**

 _I'm a satellite heart_

 _lost in the dark_

 _But I'll be true to you_

 _No matter what you do_

 _Bella's POV_

\- ¡¿Alice?! – no podía creer que estuviera frente a mí. Sin embargo, la suave presión de sus brazos a mi alrededor no mentía, y eso fue suficiente para relajarme, para sentirme protegida y a salvo por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Fue tanta mi emoción, que me derretí contra ella. Si fuera humana, habría llorado, pero ya no me quedaban lágrimas, así que me limité a aferrarme a ella mientras algunos espasmos me recorrían.

\- Estoy aquí – me dijo. Antes de apretarme aun con más fuerza.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí - fue lo único que salió de mis labios. – Oh. Alice. Te he extrañado tanto. – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, buscando desesperadamente volver al equilibrio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya estoy aquí – me hizo levantarme, aun en sus brazos. – Ven conmigo.

Dimos vuelta solo para encontrar que el resto de los Cullen habían llegado durante nuestro breve reencuentro, o quizás al mismo tiempo que Alice, aunque yo no lo había notado porque estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando que Edward estaba allí, que mi vida no había terminado, y que era gracias a él (de nuevo).

Me condujo con suavidad hacia la gran mansión. Por suerte, entramos por la puerta principal, alejados de la gran mancha que mi conversión había dejado en el jardín de Esme.

Me sorprendió la pulcritud de la casa. Las sábanas blancas habían desaparecido, dejando a un lado la sensación de abandono. Los muebles en tonos claros, limpios incluso ante mi vista superdotada, me intimidaron lo suficiente para evitar sentarme, a pesar de que su comodidad me llamaba.

Alice notó mi paso vacilante y mis miradas nerviosas. Mi short estaba sucio y roto, incluso más de lo que había estado con anterioridad. No tenía zapatos, y mi blusa estaba manchada de tierra, así como mis manos y pies. Mi cabello estaba enredado y sucio, y probablemente mi cicatriz era ahora más visible, llena de lodo en cada pequeño relieve del tejido destrozado, junto con la de mi hombro y mi rostro. Mis ojeras ahora daban miedo, y mis ojos parecían más bien inanimados debido a su oscuro color.

\- Cielo – Esme me llamó. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me envolvió entre sus brazos, esta vez como una madre lo haría.

El sentimiento me pudo entonces. No era solo mi añoranza por ellos, era la nostalgia por toda mi vida perdida, por la madre a la que nunca volvería a ver y que jamás me había profesado un amor parecido. Era la familia que había perdido, y más que eso, era el amor de mi vida, la persona que me había abandonado, y que había jurado no volver a verme. Había visto la sorpresa en sus ojos, luego había visto como se alejaba de mi a conciencia. Justo ahora, no se le veía por ninguna parte, y no podía distinguir su olor entre todos los que nos rodeaban.

Este abrazo duró un poco más tiempo, y definitivamente me ayudó. Fue el consuelo que había necesitado durante todo este tiempo, y que había esperado encontrar en Jacob, o, incluso, en Edward.

Eventualmente. Nos soltamos y suavemente me orientó hacia la escalera, desde la cual subimos al segundo piso.

\- ¿Quieres ducharte? Sé que nosotros no lo necesitamos, pero se siente bien, y podría tranquilizarte un poco. – En su rostro se evidenciaba la desconfianza que tenía de mis reacciones.

Asentí sin hacer un sonido, y comencé a caminar hacia allí. Conocía el baño de Alice de todas las veces que ella me había ayudado a asearme mientras mi yeso me lo impedía. Sopesé seriamente el qué haría con mi ropa. En realidad, podría ducharme con ella puesta y lavarla de paso, no era la gran ciencia.

\- Ten, ponte esto cuando salgas. Te buscaré algo de ropa mientras tanto – me tendió una bata de baño, que oficialmente era la cosa más suave que había sentido hasta entonces.

\- Gracias – susurré. No sabía por qué no podía comportarme con la normalidad con la que me había portado el último mes al menos. La presencia de mi mejor amiga me imponía un poco, así como su familia.

Entré en el enorme cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la regadera rodeada de cristal. La decoración de la habitación era realmente acogedora, en parte naturalista, en parte moderna. Abrí la llave del agua fría con cuidado de no romperla. Logré hacerlo un par de intentos después. El agua sabía a gloria, tal como Alice había dicho. Sentirla contra mi piel, por primera vez en esta vida, era el más grande de los placeres que había experimentado. Sentía como cada pequeña gota escurría y limpiaba todo rastro de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. No quedó sangre alguna que recordara el traumático modo en que me habían convertido, ni lodo de mi huida por el río, en un intento por dejar atrás a mi mejor amigo, ni tierra de la cueva en la que había tratado escapar de la realidad.

Me atreví a tomar un poco del jabón líquido corporal que había, solo para disfrutar su delicada esencia. Lo que sí tomé sin pensarlo fue el shampoo y el acondicionador. Mi cabello lo agradeció, y por primera vez, lo sentí en todo su esplendor, cayendo en delicados rizos a mi espalda. Era el paraíso.

Me sequé, de nuevo con mucho cuidado, pasando la esponjosa toalla por cada rincón, evitando escurrir si quiera una gota en el impecable suelo de mármol.

Mis pies hacían un ruido sordo mientras me dirigía al espejo. El rostro que vi me desconcertó. Ya lo había visto antes, pero las ojeras eran de tal dimensión que me hacían parecer un cadáver. La sed me poseyó por un momento antes de que a mi mente llegaran la rata y el cervatillo. Edward no me amaba. Todo seguía igual. Victoria estaba muerta, aunque no fuera gracias a mí. Mi padre me había visto y ya me había despedido de él. Jacob ya no importaba.

No iba a alimentarme, eso estaba claro. En cuanto al futuro, lo resolvería sobre la marcha.

\- ¿Bella? – unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta.

\- Voy – le dije antes de enfundarme en la bata y salir.

Me estaba esperando sentada en la cama, con una gran cantidad de prendas a su lado.

-Ten, prueba esto – me tendió un paquetito. No me importaba lo que fuera o cómo se me viera. Me limité a meterme la ropa, incluyendo la interior, sin mirarla, aunque por dentro mi ser se regocijaba ante la evidente calidad de las prendas que me sostenían, acogedoras.

\- Gracias - le susurré antes de mirarla. - ¿Dónde debo colgar la toalla?

\- Eso no importa Bella. – Me lanzó una mirada cargada de significado, por no mencionar otra cosa que jamás había visto en ella, impaciencia y algo de hastío. – Ven. Vamos abajo. Queremos hablar contigo

Su uso del plural tuvo el mismo efecto que su presencia. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, seriamente consideré la posibilidad de huir. Sin embargo, sabía que les debía al menos dos metros cuadrados de césped, así que la seguí a la salita del tercer piso, la más amplia, y que nunca había visto.

No tuve tiempo de maravillarme ante la decoración discreta y a la vez apantallante. Quizás debería felicitar en serio a Esme por su buen gusto.

Los Cullen estaban sentados en posición estratégica. Rosalie y Emmett se tomaban de las manos, inexpresivos, en el sofá de doble plaza. Jasper se apoyaba apenas en el borde del sillón grande, sin apartar su vista de mí, cerca de Esme y de Carlisle, quienes controlaban su expresión cuidadosamente. Alice rápidamente tomó posesión de un pequeño pero alto puff morado que iba con ella.

Edward estaba de pie, en la esquina de la habitación, mirando por la ventana, en un ángulo tal que me impedía verlo en el reflejo. No se inmutó ante mi presencia, como si yo no existiera. Bueno, eso había prometido, al menos.

\- Siéntate – ofreció Alice con una sonrisa. Restaba desocupada la silla que parecía pertenecer más bien al estudio de Carlisle, puesta casualmente, ligeramente inclinada, pero que de alguna forma me hacía sentir como rodeada.

De nuevo, controlé con toda la tensión con la que pude cada músculo de mi cuerpo, así como su pétrea fuerza. Lo logré, y con satisfacción sentí cómo la silla se hundía ante mi peso. Me mantuve recta, ligeramente intimidada por la mirada penetrante de mi rubia casi cuñada. Si antes no le caía bien, ahora debía detestarme. El silencio se prolongó por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, mientras me enfrascaba en contar lentamente cada mota de polvo que podía apreciar a la altura de mis aún descalzos pies.

\- Bella – llamó Carlisle, buscando mis ojos con cuidado. Enderecé mi cabeza con lentitud, intentando adivinar cómo debía comportarme y qué estarían viendo en mí.

\- ¿Sí? – le respondí, haciendo salir mi voz a duras penas. Mi cerebro, frenético, se había quedado en blanco en un momento.

\- ¿Quieres decirnos qué pasó? – Las palabras habían sido elegidas cuidadosamente, pero eso no me impidió el buscar salirme por la tangente. Asentí con el mismo aire contrito.

\- Creí que podría… contra Victoria. Casi la tenía, pero ella era más fuerte… - fui interrumpida en ese momento.

\- No hablo de ella. – Mi mirada se desvió, de nuevo. – Quiero saber sobre tu transformación.

No había nada que hacer ante lo directo que era, por lo que, y usando los metros cuadrados de césped para justificarme, procedí a contarles, sino la versión más reducida posible de mi historia, al menos la que no dejara traslucir lo que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Bueno… Vine a la casa. No sé muy bien qué buscaba, pero decidí hacerlo. Laurent me encontró. Supongo que me olió y vino a ver qué estaba pasando. Dijo que quería visitarlos, y preguntó sobre su marcha. Yo no sabía mucho, así que le dije todo. Dijo que era una pena, que Victoria deseaba el juego y que ya no sería divertido. Decidió que sería mejor, para mí, matarme. No cumplió, obviamente.

«Encontré su cuerpo. Me parece que los hombres lobo acabaron con él, no mucho después. Eso es todo – resumí lo mejor que pude. Repetitivamente, decidí mirar al piso de nuevo. El silencio era absoluto, y eso era otra primera vez. El grueso cristal nos alejaba del rumor del río y de las hojas al moverse, a los que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de los eternos días. Dentro, ni uno de los vampiros hacía el más mínimo movimiento, ni, por definición, el más mínimo sonido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu garganta? – esta vez fue Esme. Una de mis manos se dirigió hacia allí sin pensarlo. Los bordes rugosos trajeron a mi memoria el dolor y la angustia de los primeros, y silenciosos, días. Pensé en responder de nuevo con alguna tontería, con el clásico "¿Qué hay con ella?", pero sería excesivo, en realidad.

\- Oh. Fue un… efecto secundario de la transformación. – Me miraron sin entender, y con razón, debido a las estéticas y discretas cicatrices que todos ellos lucían. – Laurent me mordió dos veces, y la segunda no fue tan… delicado. – Fingiendo ser humana, algo que a veces hacía como hobby, rasqué ligeramente una de mis sienes, intentando parecer casual. Era ridículo.

\- Tendría que haber desgarrado la mitad de tu cuello para dejar tal cicatriz – Carlisle parecía no creerme y buscar sacarme alguna otra explicación. Reacia a decir más, sólo me encogí de hombros. No sé si esperaba que todos se espantaran y se estremecieran o algo así, pero lo único que siguió fue el silencio.

Pudieron pasar horas, en realidad, ya no importaba en lo absoluto. Tras un rato, en el que me negué a mirarlos, y ellos a hablar, mientras estudiaba con cuidado las rotas uñas de mis pies, meditando sobre la efectividad de cualquier cortaúñas, seriamente consideré la posibilidad de disculparme e irme. ¿Cuánto costaban en realidad dos metros cuadrados de césped? Viéndolo bien, quizás fueran tres, tomando en cuenta los rasguños y eso. Pero igual, ¿adónde iría? Había estado viviendo, si es que así podía llamársele, en su propiedad desde el principio. El lugar entero estaba lleno de mis pedazos de ropa y de mi olor. ¿Eso les incomodaría? No lo había pensado, porque nunca creí que volverían. Había sido algo tonta en no pensar en el futuro, pero no había pasado ni un año desde su partida… ¿O sí? Las cuentas no salían detrás de mis ojos debido a que nunca había tenido el control del tiempo.

Aproximadamente, era abril cuando me había convertido. Mediados de abril, quizás. Habían sido, según mis confusos recuerdos, unos diez días de conversión, al menos uno sólo observando el cielo. El día de la rata y el cervatillo había sido dos días después de eso, y había visto a mi padre a finales de mayo, a juzgar por la temporada que él había estado observando. Había sido cerca de un mes esperando por Victoria, así que quizás estábamos por entrar en julio. Eso explicaría las lluvias, y el calentamiento global podía ser el causante de las heladas…

Julio. Estaría terminando el instituto… No, más bien, ya lo hubiera terminado. Estaría mudándome, para la universidad. La desesperación se abrió paso a través de mi temple. Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que Edward no se había movido ni un milímetro. Él no me quería aquí. Nunca lo había hecho. ¿Qué sentido tenía esperar a que su familia me convirtiera en su proyecto de caridad? Ayudemos A Bella S.A. de C. V. Tomé aire para murmurar mi disculpa, justo en el momento en que otra pregunta salía de los labios de mi ex casi suegro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? – Iba a mirarlo a los ojos, pero recordando el terrorífico y vacío aspecto de mis pupilas y el incluso peor de mis pómulos, me abstuve.

\- Yo… - ¿Cómo le explicas al vampiro que inventó el "veganismo vampírico" que te aterrorizaba matar incluso a un animal, y que te seguías sintiendo un monstruo por hacerlo? ¿Sería grosero? – Mmm…

Al parecer, mi veloz cerebro no servía. Quizás éste no había evolucionado debido a la poca sangre en mi cuerpo, y eso había llevado a que no se convirtiera. Y yo pretendiendo ser más inteligente.

Seis pares de ojos dorados me taladraban cuando alcé la mirada. Sin quererlo, me removí en la silla, inquieta, y ésta crujió alarmantemente ante el gesto.

\- No me he, am, alimentado, desde entonces – dije en el volumen más bajo que fui capaz de exhalar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – las miradas se hicieron incluso más intensas, si es que era posible.

\- Desde que… ¿Desde que fui transformada? – salió más bien como una pregunta, en vez de una afirmación. La tensión del ambiente se intensificó durante un milisegundo antes de estallar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – No estoy segura de quién, o quiénes, gritaron, pero el susto me lanzó directo al suelo, con la silla destrozada a mis espaldas. Me puse en pie de inmediato, con las manos en una postura ligeramente defensiva, mientras me recordaba no tocar nada. Alguien más se levantó, pero no posé mi vista en ninguno de ellos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me pasé una mano por el cabello, pensando desesperadamente en qué hacer. Con los ojos erráticos, me encontré de pronto con la mirada de aquel que no me había mirado en horas.

Edward estaba petrificado, con el rostro crispado, pero con sus ojos negros llegando al fondo de mi alma.

Su mirada fue el detonante. Yo no debía estar allí. Me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido posible, con cuidado de no tocar ni romper nada. Salí por la puerta, escuchando cómo me llamaban, pero sin detenerme en lo absoluto.

Debido a mi fallido intento, sabía que era oficialmente la vampira más débil de la Tierra, por lo que me preparé para ser detenida en cualquier momento. Voltee un par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro, pero la enorme e iluminada casa blanca seguía ocupada, y no había nadie siguiéndome. Me tomé un minuto para tranquilizarme. Lo más prudente sería recoger mis cosas e irme. Recoger cada pedazo de lo que había sido mi vida y librarlos de la indeseada presencia. Los amaba, y los necesitaba, pero no quería imponerme. No lo haría.

A velocidad humana, recorrí mis caminos, asegurándome de no dejar nada. Recogí cada uno de los zapatos, cada jirón de tela, así como la maltrecha y enlodada mochila. Logré meterlo todo allí, incluso el empapado y helado abrigo. No podría cargar con eso por allí. Es decir, obviamente podría, pero ¿cuál era el propósito? Ya no servían, y estaban tan destruidos que ni siquiera eran un recuerdo decente.

Por otra parte, no podía dejarlos en el bosque o echarlos al río, dado que alguien podría encontrarlos, dárselos a Charlie y crearle esperanzas. O confundirlo más. ¿Debía enterrarlos? O quemarlos… No, el humo sería horrible. Imaginaba que olía espantoso. Acaricié con cuidado la lona raída de la mochila naranja, que había sido mi compañera en los últimos años. Sonaba más dramático de lo que era. Podría conservar la mochila… si algún día conseguía alguna de mis pertenencias, o llegaba a tener algo, podría serme útil. Enterraría el contenido en algún lugar lejano, apartado de los Cullen, y de cualquiera, en realidad. Miré con tristeza mis manos limpias, que ya no lo estarían después de la sucia tarea, antes de ponerme a ello.

El agujero no me tomó demasiado, estaba meditando sobre cuán profundo debía ser cuando una sombra surgió de las ramas sobre mi cabeza, antes de caerme encima. No grité, pero sí que tomé aire rápidamente y me cubrí la cara con los brazos, de forma patética.

Edward estaba parado frente a mí, a menos de un metro de distancia. Exhalé con lentitud, apantallada ante su cercanía.

\- Te asustas con facilidad – me comentó con una sonrisa jugándole en los labios. No supe qué debía contestar a eso. ¿"Lo sé"? ¿"Lo siento"?

\- Sí, yo… - hice ademanes vagos, sin pensar en realidad. Sus ojos se fijaron en mi garganta, antes de subir lentamente hasta mis ojos, para luego bajar a mis labios, donde se mantuvo.

El silencio volvió a tomar posesión del lugar. No dijimos nada. Pasado un momento, lo miré a los ojos. En su mirada no había nada, ni crítica, ni desprecio, ni nada por el estilo. Sus pupilas estaban en paz, y eso me llenó de calma a mí. Relajé cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y me olvidé de todo lo que me había preocupado hasta entonces.

No sé cómo pasó. Quizás fue nuestro parecido físico. Quizás fue la prolongada ausencia, o el verdadero reencuentro. O quizás sólo fue lo que quedaba de mis hormonas entrando en acción.

No lo pensé.

Me abalancé sobre sus labios como si de una mujer hambrienta se tratara, en el mismo segundo en que él daba el paso que nos uniría. Lo sentí firme y suave contra mí, carnoso y, por primera vez, tibio. Nos movimos con el acompasado y voraz ritmo que nos autoimpusimos. Nuestras manos despertaron, y recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con ansia. Me aferré a su espalda, mientras él acariciaba mi cintura, mis pechos y mi rostro. Sin embargo, el beso se detuvo en el momento en el que sus dedos llegaron al borde de mi cicatriz.

Sentí cómo su cuerpo entero se congelaba. Esta vez, no esperé a que me apartara. Huí.

 **~Sev**


	6. I Belong to You

**6.- I belong to you**

 _Bella's POV_

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Alterné entre el suelo y las ramas, balanceándome de árbol en árbol en un intento de acrecentar la distancia entre nosotros. Era difícil. Él no sólo era más rápido, sino que era más grande y tenía mucha más experiencia de la que yo habría podido conseguir en mi corta vida.

Escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios, primero en voz de grito, y luego susurrado con urgencia, como si fuera un secreto. Caí con fuerza al sujetarme de una rama que no soportó mi peso.

\- ¡Bella! – susurró de nuevo antes de aterrizar a mi lado con elegancia. Sus manos me acercaron a él, tomando mis brazos como rehenes, antes de que su rostro se aproximara. – No puedes huir…

\- ¿De ti? – lo interrumpí. Me zafé de su abrazo sólo para retroceder lo mínimo. – Ya lo sé. Pero sigo intentándolo.

\- No hablo de eso – me urgió, con la voz más grave y baja que había escuchado. – No puedes salir corriendo así.

\- ¿Por qué?

Un crujido muy discreto nos distrajo. Ambos miramos hacia el lugar de dónde venía, aunque yo no logré ver nada en un primer momento. No hasta después de que la más ligera de las brisas de aire me trajera a la mente el terrible olor que marcaba el cuerpo de mi creador, que puso a mis sentidos en alerta. Lo recordaba bien, no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Edward sí sabía qué era eso. Lo descubrí unos segundos después.

La manada de hombres lobo nos tenía rodeados. No se veía una sola vía de escape. Una oleada de miedo me recorrió en cuanto el lobo pardo entró en mi campo de visión. A posteriori, recordaba vagamente haber brincado por encima del río. Había corrido intentando no ver a Edward, sin fijarme en qué tan lejos habíamos llegado.

Por primera vez, los lobos me parecieron las terribles bestias de las que las leyendas hablaban. Nos superaban en altura, y tanto sus garras como sus fauces se veían más que capaces de destrozarnos. Eran demasiados, y mientras volteaba frenéticamente, buscando algo, las filas se cerraron a nuestro alrededor.

\- Edward – susurré, aferrándome a su brazo.

El gesto los molestó. Comenzaron a agitarse, gruñendo. Los ruidos me aterrorizaron.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – su voz sonó sólo para mí. Me empujó a sus espaldas con delicadeza, aunque más lobos nos acechaban desde todas direcciones. – Lo arreglaré.

Me concentré en dejar de respirar para poder calmarme. Era increíble lo fácil que me dominaban las emociones. Quizás a eso se refería Edward con las distracciones. De un momento a otro, me encontré en paz. Alerta, pero fuera del estado de pánico.

\- Lo lamentamos, no pusimos atención en la frontera. Saldremos de inmediato – Edward se acercó más a mí, antes de hablarle a un lobo negro, de un color tan oscuro que a duras penas era visible, incluso a mis ojos.

La respuesta fue un gruñido general que envió escalofríos por mi espalda. El sonido era tan poderoso que parecía movernos con sus vibraciones. Los lobos no parecían contentos. Se acercaron aún más, haciendo que Edward me tuviera pegada a sus espaldas, intentando protegerme, mientras yo pensaba desesperadamente en cómo hacer lo mismo por él.

\- Tenemos un trato – su voz era calmada, pero había algo detrás de ella que me indicaba su propio miedo. – No hemos hecho nada que incumpla las reglas.

¿Los Cullen habían hecho un trato con ellos? Eso explicaría el por qué ellos vivían tan tranquilos a tan solo unos kilómetros de la reserva. ¿Cuáles serían sus condiciones? ¿Me habían atacado por eso, por no ser una Cullen?

\- Ella tampoco ha hecho nada. No fue transformada por nosotros – no necesitaba escuchar la otra mitad de la conversación con respuestas tan completas, pero las cosas eran cada vez más confusas para mí. No había lastimado a nadie.

De pronto, uno de los lobos se adelantó y tomó mi blusa entre sus dientes. Con brusquedad, la usó para jalarme lejos de Edward, antes de aprovechar su enorme trompa para empujarme y ponerme de rodillas ante ellos.

\- ¡No! – Edward reaccionó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un gesto hacia mí, fue bloqueado por varios lobos.

Yo era bajita, pero el cambio de estatura me intimidó lo suficiente para volver a entrar en pánico. Tomé aire con fuerza, preguntándome si realmente iban a hacerme algo o había sido un gesto para ponerme en evidencia, puro teatro.

\- Ella no ha hecho nada. No ha asesinado a nadie. – Su tono era civilizado. Buscaba una solución a la situación. – No pueden castigarla por la falta de alguien más.

Edward se negaba a apartar la mirada de su atacante, pero me buscaba, de alguna manera. Podía sentirlo.

Repentinamente, sus ojos fueron hasta mi posición. Como en cámara lenta, un lobo rojizo bajó su cabeza hasta mí. Sentía el aire que exhalaba en cada poro de mi rostro, quemándome con su hedor. Era Jacob. No mi Jacob, sino la cruel versión lobuna que me había perseguido durante kilómetros, comenzando en la puerta de mi propio padre. Sollocé en silencio, llorando la amistad que oficialmente había perdido. Él sabía quién era yo. Todos lo sabían. Había comido panqués recién horneados en una diminuta y acogedora casita a su lado, riendo de sus bromas, sintiéndome parte de algo, de nuevo.

\- Jake… - dije por debajo de mi aliento. Era como si pudiera extender mi mano y acariciar el rugoso pelaje que lo cubría, para volver a sentirme cercana a él. No esperaba su respuesta. Cuando el sonido le llegó, y mi tono de súplica lo caló, una gruesa pata delantera se levantó y me lanzó directo al suelo, antes de ejercer presión contra el musgo blando. Mi rostro se hundió varios centímetros en él, y sentí cómo las patas se acomodaban sobre mis hombros, listas para sujetarme en cuanto sus fauces arrancaran mi cabeza.

La falta de aire sofocó mi sollozo, mientras sentía el aliento del animal en mi nuca. ¿Esto era todo? ¿Así iba a morir?

\- ¡No tienen derecho a matarla! – gritó Edward a lo lejos. Escuché un golpe sordo, antes de que la presión sobre mi cuerpo desapareciera y sus manos me asieran con fuerza. - ¡Corre!

Me levantó del suelo. Tomó una de mis manos y usó la otra para abrirnos camino entre la manada. Varios quejidos leves llenaron el aire, pero nos dieron oportunidad de huir.

Atravesamos el bosque como un borrón con los lobos siguiéndonos de cerca. Cada vez que sentía que mis piernas ya no podrían incrementar su velocidad, un fuerte tirón me propulsaba hacia adelante y me ayudaba a seguirle el ritmo a sus largas piernas. Corrimos por muchísimo tiempo.

El miedo que había sentido cuando las mandíbulas de los lobos se cerraban casi sobre mi cabello hacía semanas se recreaba a ratos, excepto que la mano de mi príncipe azul me traía de vuelta. A pesar de la distancia bajo nuestros pies, los gruñidos no se detenían. El sonido de sus pesadas patas nos seguía sin importar cuántos giros diéramos o cuántos atajos buscáramos. Finalmente, llegamos al borde del continente. Sin que tuviéramos que decir una sola palabra, ambos tomamos impulso y saltamos desde el peñasco que marcaba nuestra meta.

Caímos hechos un manojo de extremidades, rodando sobre el suelo húmedo antes de detenernos.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y sus manos sujetaron mi rostro antes de escanearme.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron? – apartó un mechón de mi cabello para mirarme a los ojos. Una de sus manos se afianzó en mi barbilla mientras la otra vagaba hacia abajo, hasta mi cicatriz. – Por un momento creí que…

\- Estoy bien – susurré, sin aliento. – Estoy bien.

Poco a poco, la calma nos invadió. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo mi cara, antes de tomar una decisión. Sin preámbulo, sus labios acariciaron los míos, con delicadeza, como atesorando cada pequeño contacto de nuestras bocas, a sabiendas de que éste pudo no haberse producido.

Pero habíamos sobrevivido.

Le devolví el beso con fuerza, succionando sus labios y su lengua contra los míos. Mis manos aferraron los cabellos de su nuca antes descender hasta su cuello y a su espalda. Restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo sin vacilación alguna, buscando cualquier forma de contacto, al igual que él. Mi piel ansiaba cada pequeño rincón de la suya, y mi mente se deleitó con su esencia como si de una droga se tratara.

Sin el menor esfuerzo, dirigí mis manos al cuello de su abrigo y lo rasgué, repitiendo la acción con su camisa y su camiseta, que pronto colgaron, inútiles, a sus costados. Nuestros labios comenzaron un beso eterno, salvaje y potente, mientras él me desnudaba. Nos movimos con rapidez uno contra el otro antes de recargarnos contra un árbol, que cedió de inmediato ante nuestro peso.

Caímos al suelo mientras sus manos destrozaban mi camiseta y se dirigían al frente de mis jeans, que rompió justo por la mitad. Destrocé los botones de su camisa, y aproveché para que me quitara el sostén al tiempo que yo lamía su pecho con deleite. Bajé rápidamente hacia sus pantalones, venciendo el botón para tener oportunidad de acariciar su polla de arriba abajo. Su gemido de placer reverberó en su pecho cuando se inclinó para chupar mis pezones, delicada, pero a la vez bruscamente. Mi cabeza colgó a mi costado y me escurrí entre sus brazos para salir de mis pantalones.

Él me siguió, con un aire animal que no hizo más que aumentar mi excitación, antes de sujetarme con fuerza entre sus brazos. Uno de sus dedos exploró mi entrada, esparciendo mi humedad hasta mi clítoris, que masajeó con fuerza un momento después. Un grito asomó entre mis labios, pero fue acallado por los suyos justo cuando se introdujo en mí.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamé entre nuestras bocas antes de meterme en la suya de nuevo, sintiendo cómo se movía con una rapidez demencial dentro y fuera de mí. Mis manos se movieron por voluntad propia hacia su espalda, haciendo rasguños imaginarios contra su piel de mármol, antes de apretar su trasero con fuerza. Nuestros gemidos inundaron el aire de inmediato, mi cuerpo desesperado por tener más y más de él.

Rompí nuestro beso y me giré entre sus brazos, con mi coño apretándose en el vacío, deseándolo de nuevo en mi interior. No perdimos ni un segundo. Se recolocó sobre mí y me penetró con fuerza, dando justo con el ángulo adecuado. Un grito salió de mi interior. Una de sus piernas se clavó en el suelo para que la otra se retorciera y me abriera aún más para él. Su mano movió mi cabello para ocultar mi cicatriz y besarme sin obstáculos sobre mi hombro. Mordí su labio, moviéndome contra él, logrando que sus bolas se frotaran contra mi clítoris. Cuando mis ojos dieron vuelta dentro de sus cuencas y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, su mano libre pasó por debajo de mí y me sostuvo al tiempo que acariciaba mi pecho con urgencia.

Las sensaciones pronto fueron demasiado, y me encontré gritando mi orgasmo, con mis manos dejando unos surcos muy diferentes a los que había dejado hacía tanto tiempo.

Mi cuerpo se derritió bajo el suyo, y sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura para equilibrarme mientras sus estocadas continuaban y se intensificaban. Un segundo clímax se formó en mi interior y estalló justo antes de que sus embestidas aceleraran y luego se alargaran, dejando su semilla muy dentro de mí.

Nos derrumbamos contra la superficie boscosa, recuperando la respiración innecesariamente. Sentir su peso sobre mí me reconfortaba y me tranquilizaba. Su mano izquierda fue a la mía y se entrelazó con mis dedos, con sus labios buscando los míos. Me besó lentamente y a conciencia, sin descuidar ningún detalle. Nos separamos solo lo suficiente para que él pudiera girarme y besarme de nuevo. Era maravilloso no tener que detenernos.

Sus brazos cayeron a los costados de mi cabeza y una de sus piernas abrió las mías. Tomé con fuerza su cabello justo en el momento en que se introducía en mi cuerpo de nuevo. Esta vez, el ritmo no era desesperado. Éramos dos almas amándonos. Besó con cuidado mi cicatriz, y luego habló, acompañando cada palabra de una profunda estocada.

\- No te dejaré. Nunca. Te amo. No me volveré a alejar de ti, sin importar nada – asentí como pude antes de besarle de nuevo. El ritmo se incrementó ligeramente y nos llevó a la cima poco tiempo después.

\- También te amo – lo besé. – Con todo mi corazón.

Mis palabras llamaron sus ojos a los míos. Su frente se unió con la mía.

\- No debería insistir en el tema, pero debo decírtelo. – Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. – Nunca quise irme. Creí que era la única forma de dejarte ser feliz por tu cuenta, pero nunca imaginé que fuera a pasar nada de lo que ha pasado. Creí que estarías a salvo. Dejarte fue el peor de mis errores. Sé que me amas, aunque no entienda qué hice para merecerlo, pero te ruego que me perdones esto en particular. Si mi ausencia fue la mitad de desgarradora de lo que fue la tuya para mí, no hay disculpa en el mundo que lo repare. Te amo. Te amo. Perdóname.

Su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello, y estaba segura de que, si pudiera, estaría llorando. Dejé que mis uñas rascaran su cuero cabelludo, intentando consolarlo.

\- Creo que lo entiendo – resolví decir tras un momento. – Pasé demasiado tiempo pensando, y al principio, una vez que aprendí a sobrellevar la agonía, me enfadé tanto contigo. Estaba muy molesta y me sentía una idiota. No quería volver a caer, pero en el momento en que supe que Victoria vendría, y que ella estaba tras de ti, supe que tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudarte. Y lo comprendí. No hay forma alguna de que yo pueda odiarte. No hay forma de que sobreviva lejos de ti. Cada día que pasé lejos de ti fue un infierno. Y es porque te pertenezco. Eres mi lugar en el universo.

Lo miré con intensidad, a tiempo para recibir su beso, que interrumpí con una risita.

\- Ni siquiera fui capaz de alimentarme estando sola. Pensé en irme, pero nunca pude. Justo ahora, debería dudar de ti, debería buscar asegurarte a mi lado, pero solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que te amo, y en que no vale la pena seguir atorados en ello si de todas formas no puedo vivir sin ti. – Terminé, con un nudo en la garganta.

Nos besamos durante un largo rato, sin importar el tiempo ni el clima, ni el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Hicimos el amor largamente durante las horas que siguieron, y perdí la cuenta de las veces que sucumbí entre sus brazos, temblando como un recién nacido, pero amada y protegida por primera vez en mi vida.

 **OoO**

\- ¿Te gustaría cazar? – preguntó inocentemente. Acababa de ir al pueblo más cercano a robar algo de ropa para nosotros, sin embargo, no la habíamos usado mucho en los últimos días. – Sé que a este punto debes estar realmente débil. No sé cómo has podido seguirme el ritmo – sonrió, mordaz, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo. Sin embargo, tenía razón, en especial porque mi mano crujió ligeramente por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Creo que sería una buena idea – me puse la blusa con manos temblorosas. – Enséñame.

No era difícil. La culpa nunca llegó. Fue sólo como comer un filete. Sólo alimentación básica, a veces con un toque erótico gracias a la presencia de Edward, siempre a mi lado, besando alguna parte de mi cuerpo mientras yo acababa con mi presa.

Pasamos varios días más vagando por el centro de Canadá, sólo hablando, cazando y haciendo el amor. A veces le contaba de lo sucedido estando separados, a veces de lo que haríamos en un futuro. Le dije cada detalle de lo ocurrido en los largos días sin él. Cada segundo de mi eterna transformación, y cada ápice del amor que me inundó cuando lo vi en el campo, después de salvarme.

Decidimos volver por un camino totalmente diferente al primero para volver a su casa, para evitar riesgos. Él sabía de mi primer encuentro con Jacob, aunque no había terminado de detallar lo sucedido con mi padre, sin embargo, eso llegaría con el tiempo.

Finalmente, llegamos a Forks. Juntos.

 **~Sev**


	7. A White Demon Love Song

¡Hola Chicas! Este es el último capítulo. Es bastante corto, pero espero que simbólico.

Recuerden, la historia es 100% original y de mi autoría, así que cualquier reproducción parcial o total está absolutamente prohibida. Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa S. Meyer.

Ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

 **7.- A White Demon Love Song**

 **(Epílogo)**

 _Bella's POV_

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?

Edward se detuvo a mi lado, usando la mano que tenía unida a la mía para tocar el timbre de la que había sido mi casa.

\- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. – Arquee la ceja con duda sin saber muy bien cómo debía reaccionar a eso. – Alice lo vio, saldrá de maravilla.

La sonrisa en sus labios y sus orbes doradas no mentían, sin embargo, eso no era la mejor garantía que hallaba, en especial considerando la situación.

Su otra mano rozó mi mejilla con suavidad, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta. El sueño ligero de mi padre había cesado, y daba paso a su andar cansado que lo movía hacia nosotros.

\- No sé si esto es lo correcto. - Aproveché mis últimos segundos de control antes de que su olor nos embargara.

\- Lo será. Confía, Bella. – Me sonrió de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de alzar la mirada, aunque en realidad el movimiento fue de lo más normal. Los ojos cansados de mi padre tardaron un momento en enfocarnos. Cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se fruncieron antes de alzarse, poniendo en su rostro la más épica mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Bella? – no estaba asustado, pero tampoco del todo tranquilo.

\- Hola, papá. – Le sonreí lo más humanamente posible, en un intento de no asustarlo. Con cuidado, olisquee el ambiente.

Su esencia me llenó de inmediato, pero, a pesar de la sed, no hubo ningún tirón salvaje que me incitara a masacrarlo en ese momento. Fue incluso más fácil que con mis primeras presas.

Sus brazos me rodearon en un segundo. Me apretó contra su pecho, y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras el entendimiento lo inundaba.

\- Creí que estabas muerta – logró decir, con la voz estrangulada. – La última vez que te vi, estabas tan cambiada. Te veías tan débil, y tu ropa estaba llena de sangre. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el lobo te atacó… - finalmente, su voz se rompió, y mis propios ojos se apretaron con la empatía que me provocaban sus palabras.

\- Pero estoy bien. Te lo prometo. – Él asintió, y más lágrimas cayeron mientras sus manos, torpes, me recorrían, como buscando cualquier herida.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – un minuto más tarde, estaba mucho más controlado, pero el sentimiento seguía presente.

\- Me encontré con Edward. Corrí bastante huyendo del lobo, pero él me encontró y me ayudó. Yo estaba lejos, sola y hambrienta, y su familia, que estaba de visita, me apoyó mientras me recuperaba. Vinimos en cuanto pude andar – mentí con soltura. No era del todo un engaño, sin embargo, sonó convincente.

Sus ojos se separaron de mí por primera vez, antes de soltarme y darle a Edward un abrazo mucho más fugaz, pero no menos sincero. El amor de mi vida me sonrió por sobre el hombro de mi padre, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

\- Muchas gracias, hijo. Gracias.

 **OoO**

\- Entonces… ¿el muchacho ya no será un problema?

Alice miraba con detenimiento la pantalla de su Tablet, pero asintió para mí.

\- Claro que no. Él cree que Victoria los abandonó. Ha tomado una decisión que la llevará por un camino diferente. Asesinó a todos los niños que había convertido, y ahora pretende nadar hasta Rusia. Parece que siempre quiso ver Moscú… - se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Vaya. – Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y le dio un apretón amistoso.

\- No habrá problema alguno – me aseguró.

Le sonreí antes de recargarme contra él.

\- Está bien, supongo.

Los suaves murmullos de actividad a lo largo y ancho de la casa nos envolvieron en cuanto dejamos de hablar. Era un sonido cotidiano, hogareño y lleno de calma que nos auguraba un día tranquilo.

O, más bien, una existencia tranquila.

 **~Sev**


End file.
